Quand les autres s'en mêlent
by Isagawa
Summary: Vraiment, c'est bizarre de se réveiller un matin dans une forêt, surtout avec le bras de Natsu autour de sa taille. Mais quand les autres s'en mêlent, les choses sont parfois beaucoup plus saugrenues qu'elles ne devraient l'être... N'est-ce pas, Lucy ?


_DisclaimersetNote (c'estIsagawaquiparle) : Cette fanfiction ne m'appartient pas ! Elle est à mon amie Leen, qui m'a priée de poster cette fanfic sur mon compte pour que les lecteurs potentiels puissent en profiter. Sachez que je lui transmettrais toutes vos reviews !_

_Et sinon, les personnages de Fairy Tail ne nous vraiment appartiennent pas, ni à Leen ni à moi (même si personnellement je les ai demandés pour Noël) ! Sinon, on se retrouve au bas de la page pour le blablatage habituel !_

_Résumé : Oui, vraiment, c'est bizarre de se réveiller un matin dans une forêt, surtout avec le bras de Natsu autour de sa taille. Mais quand les autres s'en mêlent, les choses sont parfois beaucoup plus saugrenues qu'elles ne devraient l'être, et Lucy va bientôt en faire les frais._

.

.

.

Quand les autres s'en mêlent…

.

.

Quelque part, dans la ville de Magnolia, dans une certaine guilde de magiciens…

« On va devoir subir leur courroux ! se lamenta un chat bleu.

- Mais c'était pour leur bien … se rassura une chasseuse de dragons céleste.

- Ils nous remercieront, plus tard ! dit, confiante, une rousse en armure.

- Ouais, et c'était nécessaire ! s'exclama le mage de glace.

- Et puis, ça allait arriver de toute manière… Grey, tes vêtements, soupira une féline ailé.

- Merde !

- Jubia dira qu'elle n'était pas dans cette histoire.

- SI ! crièrent-ils tous, tu as même insisté !

- Mouwahahaha ! Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser ! rigola un petit vieux assis sur le comptoir.

- _Ils__sont__tellement__mignons__… __J__'__ai__hâte__de__voir__la__réaction de__nos__deux__tourtereaux!_ pensa Mirajane.»

Un peu plus loin, une blonde se réveillait aux doux rayons du soleil. Lucy n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi. Pourtant, elle n'avait rien fait pour cela. Du moins, pas à sa connaissance. En plus, elle était de bonne humeur. Elle voulut se lever, avant de se rendre compte que quelque chose l'en empêchait.

« Qu'est-ce que ?… » Elle baissa les yeux vers sa taille et manqua s'évanouir : c'étaient des bras. D'ailleurs, elle n'était pas chez elle, mais au beau milieu d'une forêt. Elle releva les yeux lentement. Elle avait peur de découvrir qui l'enlaçait. Sur la peau de l'inconnu, elle remarqua le symbole de Fairy Tail. Bon, ce n'était pas un inconnu. Elle le connaissait. Eh, ce tatouage, il était sur une épaule droite. Cela voulait-il dire que…

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle regarda directement le visage de son compagnon qui, lui, venait d'ouvrir les yeux.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! firent-ils en cœur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'égosilla la constellationniste.

- Et toi ? Pourquoi t'es à moitié nue ? Tu fais comme Grey maintenant ?

- KYAAAAAAH ! Comment ça se fait ? Bah toi c'est pas mieux. Et s'il te plaît, cache-moi ÇA.

- Ah, euh… Oh pardon ! Je… je n'avais pas vu, je t'assure, rougit Natsu. Tu sais pourquoi on est en plein dans une forêt ? Et pourquoi nos habits sont déchirés ?

- Euh… Bonnes questions. Et est-ce que tu te souv… »

L'arrivé subite d'une jeune femme habillé en soubrette l'interrompit.

« Bonjour, Princesse. Je vous ai apporté des vêtements neufs. J'en ai fait de même pour votre ami.

- KYAAAAAAH ! Virgo, tu m'as fait peur ! Oh, merci. ET COMMENT ÇA SE FAIT QUE TOUS MES ESPRITS OUVRENT LES PORTES SANS QUE JE LES INVOQUE ? Haa… Haa… Je vais plus avoir de voix à ce rythme là...

- Excusez-moi, Princesse. Voulez-vous me punir ?

- Mais non ! (C'est quoi cette manie ?). Enfin… Au fait, saurais-tu pourquoi nous sommes ici ? On ne souvient de rien.

- Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que vos amis, les mages de Fairy Tail, l'exhibitionniste, Titania, Wendy, la fille de l'eau et les deux chats y sont pour quelque chose. »

Sur ce, elle se volatilisa, aussi brutalement que tout à l'heure.

« Je vais les buter… En plus je crève la dalle, moi ! s'énerva Natsu

- Eh oh ! Attends un peu ! Si tu veux les faire avouer, il faut échafauder un plan, de quoi les faire craquer…

- Mon plan, c'est de tous les cogner ! Bon, peut-être moins Wendy… Mais Grey et Erza eux n'y échapperont pas !

- J'ai une idée. Mais d'abord, je t'en supplie, rhabilles-toi… »

Pour l'instant, tout était calme. Tout se passait bien. Mais tout le monde savait que ça n'allait plus durer longtemps…

Soudain… CRACK ! Quelqu'un venait de défoncer la porte d'entrée. Lucy et Natsu entrèrent, décidés.

«_ Oh__non,__ça__commence !__Ma__jolie__porte__… __je__vais__devoir__en__acheter__une__autre__… __bouhouhou__…__ »_pleurnicha intérieurement Makarof.

- Alors, vous n'avez pas quelque chose à nous dire, les gars ? siffla le chasseur de Dragon, les poings enflammés.

- Ah, excusez-nous ! BONJOUR ! fit joyeusement Mirajane, mais avec un mauvais pressentiment.

- BONJOUR ! fit le reste de la guilde, avec quelques rires gênés par-ci par-là.

- VOUS … dit la Salamandre en pointant nos six principaux cachotiers.

- Hey ! Comment ça va… vous deux ? Vous avez bien dormi ? se risqua Wendy.

- On vous prévient, cria Lucy, on a les moyens de vous faire avouer !

- Ah ouais ? ricana Grey. Je vois mal comment.

- Pour commencer, on défonce le bâtiment. Pilier par pilier. »

Le cœur du Maître des fées sauta un battement.

« Ensuite, poursuivit la blonde, on a confisqué les fraises du pâtissier. Plus de gâteau à la fraise pour toi, Erza ! »

La combattante aux épées tomba à genoux.

« Par la suite, continua Natsu, on vide tous les lacs et les rivières de poissons aux alentours de Magnoria. »

Happy et Carla (malgré elle), se figèrent sur place.

« Désolé Wendy, emboita la constellationniste, mais je ne te lirai plus d'histoire avant de te coucher…

- Mais tu ne peux pas me faire ça !

- Et enfin…

- Quoi, la tête brûlée ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? demanda Grey d'un ton suspect.

- Ne faites pas de mal à M. Grey ! Sinon Jubia va sévir !»

La dite « tête brûlée » afficha un sourire narquois.

- Pour finir, ma préférée : on collera tes vêtements à ta peau, et on essayera d'en mettre un maximum sur les poils, histoire de faire un peu mal, si tu comptes les enlever, ricana Natsu.

Grey ouvrit la bouche et s'apprêtait à demander « Ah ouais ? Et comment vous allez faire ça ? » quand il croisa le regard de Lucy. Le plus sombre qu'il ai jamais vu.

En pâlissant, il referma la bouche.

Les mages concernés par ces menaces restèrent sans bouger pendant une dizaine de secondes, puis Makarof craqua.

« Non, je vous en supplie ! Dites leurs tout ! On n'a pas les moyens de nous re-payer une nouvelle guilde ! S'il vous plaîîîîîît !

- Mais enfin, maître ! Calmez-vous ! s'alerta la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs

- Pas mes gâteaux à la fraise ! Je ferai tout ce que vous voulez, mais j'ai besoins de mes gâteaux à la fraise ! Je ne peux pas vivre sans eux !

- Les poissons !

- Mes histoires !

- Pauvre M. Grey !

- Vous n'en seriez pas capables, de toute façon ! …Si ? s'inquiéta Grey

Les deux compagnons se regardèrent, puis affirmèrent avec un air sadique :

« Oh que si ! »

Alors qu'ils allaient exécuter leurs menaces, Grey accepta sa défaite.

« D'accord, d'accord. Vous avez gagné, on va tout vous expliquer. »

Lucy et Natsu échangèrent un regard et la blonde s'exclama :

« C'est pas trop tôt ! »

Ils s'assirent tous autour d'une table.

« Bon voilà, c'est que… commença Grey.

- Grey, avant de parler, s'il te plait… va t'habiller… sanglota Lucy d'un air désespéré.

- Merde ! Je reviens !

- Je reprends. Alors, en fait, on trouvait qu'il y avait beaucoup trop de couples potentiels, on en avait marre qu'ils se tournent autour sans jamais déclarer leur flamme, poursuivit Wendy. C'est là qu'Erza eu l'idée d'organiser une fête où ils pourraient enfin se dire « Je t'aime » !

- Ah et… qui, plus particulièrement ? s'interrogea la bonde qui se rendit compte que finalement, elle ne voulait peut être pas le savoir.

- Eh bien, déglutit la petite fille, il y avait notamment Arzack et Biska, Gajil et Reby, et… vous deux.

- QUOI ? »

Les composants de ce dernier « couple » se fixèrent, stupéfaits.

« Sérieux, y'a que vous pour ne pas vous en rendre compte ! renchérit Grey.

- Tient, t'es revenu ? remarqua Happy. Et habillé !

- Tu me prends pour un demeuré, tête de glaçon ? s'énerva le chasseur de dragons.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Rôti ambulant !

- Eh, les garçons ! s'interposa Carla, laissez finir Wendy.

- On a donc invité toute la guilde, qui devait jouer le jeu, reprit-elle. Bien sûr, tout le monde était au courant pour le but de la soirée.

- Comment ça, 'tout le monde était au courant' ? intervint la constellationniste d'un air outré. »

Il y eut un silence embarrassant, puis on entendit des « Désolé ! » ou des « On pensait que vous alliez être contents ! » ou encore des « Euh… ».

« Bon, en quoi consistait cette mise en scène ? dit Natsu.

- Déjà, on a mit de l'excitant et de l'euphorisant dans vos verres, mélangé à un léger filtre d'amour. Préparé par mes soins ! les rassura Wendy en voyant les deux nigauds bouche bée. L'amnésie doit être un effet secondaire, et c'est bien dommage…

- Hein ? Pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé ? s'inquiéta Lucy.

- Ben, on a voulu organiser un 'Action ou Vérité' un peu truqué, mais rien de bien méchant… commença Erza.

- Puis, avec les autres 'cibles', vous vouliez aller plus loin, faire des trucs plus… bizarres, poursuivit Happy.

- Jubia aurait bien aimé faire les mêmes choses avec M. Grey.

- C'est… C'est pas possible ! Pas vrai ! Menteurs ! nia la blonde.

- Tu veux des preuves ? Readers ! Amène-toi ! Montre-leur, lança Titania. »

Le dessinateur s'avança, un peu gêné par ce qu'il avait fait, et montra son calepin.

« Mais-mais-mais-mais… C'est nous, ça ? bégaya la jeune femme.

- Faut la mettre dans quel sens, l'image ? demanda Natsu.

- Et là ? On est en train de faire quoi ? Et pourquoi y'a Reby aussi ?

- Ah, aucune idée…

- BON ! Je pense que ça suffit ! s'écria Carla. Wendy est trop jeune pour voir ce genre de chose !

- Mais euh… De toute façon, j'étais là quand ça s'est passé.

- Et finalement, on s'est dit qu'il fallait peut-être arrêter, car ça allait virer à une partouze générale, dit Erza.

- Et… ensuite ?

- Vous n'étiez pas contents, donc vous avez voulu chanter votre peine, continua l'exhibitionniste.

- Hein ? fit le mage de feu.

- Mais ça aussi on a dû arrêter, c'était plus supportable. On vous entendait à un kilomètre aux alentours. J'ai testé.

- J'ai peur de la suite… se plaignit Lucy.

- Comme vous n'étiez plus libres de faire ce que vous vouliez, vous avez voulu partir, et Natsu a dit, je cite : 'Vous savez, nous, on a autre chose à faire que de rester ici comme des puceaux à siroter tranquillement, pas vrai, Lucy ?' et les autres on dit 'OUAIIIIIIIS !', expliqua-t-il. Après, on ne sait pas du tout ce qui s'est passé.»

Lucy et Natsu se regardèrent une nouvelle fois, mais plus longtemps et en rougissant. Puis ils se mirent à rire bêtement et avec une certaine gêne, détournant les yeux. Puis s'arrêtèrent car les six autres assis autour de la table les fixaient. Lucy reprit la parole pour détourner le fil de la conversation.

« Maintenant que vous le dites, c'est vrai que je ne vois ni Gajil et Reby, ni Biska et Arzack…

- Vous étiez bien dans une forêt à votre réveil, non ? Eux, ils pourraient très bien être dans une grotte, au bord de la mer… ou carrément autre part ! supposa la jeune fille.

- Ah…

- Sinon, j'ai une question, reprit-elle, vous auriez vraiment fait tous ce que vous avez dit ?

- Bien sûr que non ! rigola Natsu. Comment aurai-je pu faire souffrir mes potes ?»

Wendy, Erza, Jubia, Happy, Carla et Grey (surtout Grey) laissèrent tomber leur tête sur la table car ils furent dépités de s'être fait avoir aussi facilement.

Les autres rentrèrent au cours de la journée : Gajil avait l'air plus tendu que d'habitude, Reby avait quelques courbatures (d'ailleurs, Droy et Jett se précipitèrent pour l'aider), quant à Biska et Arzack, ils rentrèrent ensembles, enlacés et souriant.

Le reste de la journée se passa normalement, sans rien de spécial, mis à part que Lucy et Natsu évitèrent de se parler.

Plus tard, au coucher de soleil, Lucy et Natsu allèrent néanmoins à leur point de rendez-vous favori. Lucy voulut entamer la conversation.

« Tu ne trouve pas ça dommage que l'on ne se souvienne pas de la veille ?

- Si… Ça devait être drôle… »

Ils rougissaient.

« On pourrait toujours… réessayer ? proposa-t-il.

- Ce…ce ne serai peut-être pas raisonnable…

- Oui… tu as raison. »

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté autour d'eux. Ils se lancèrent encore un regard, puis se rapprochèrent doucement… et finirent par s'embrasser. Leur pudeur s'envola d'un seul coup. Plus rien de semblait les gêner autour d'eux.

Et le chasseur de dragons cru entendre un petit « yes ! » venant des buissons.

.

.

FIN

Note d'Isagawa : 

Alors… D'abord, je suis désolée s'il reste des fautes, mais j'ai préféré privilégier le sens des phrases plutôt que l'orthographe (en gros, j'ai remanié le texte et j'ai parfois laissé des fautes… Mais normalement, il ne reste presque rien !)

Sinon, c'était un plaisir de remanier cette fic, et j'ai carrément adoré ça !

Mais je m'étale… Je laisse la parole (l'écriture ?) à Leen, qui est – souvenez-vous ! – l'auteure de cette fic !

Note de l'auteure (_Leen_) :

Voilà ! J'ai enfin terminé mon premier OS ! J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, ça fait du bien =). Désolé pour la longueur, mais je n'arrivais pas à faire plus court… Je vous remercie d'avoir lu cette fic et je remercie Isagawa pour m'avoir « bêta-lecté » et aidé lors de mes manques d'inspiration et pour avoir publié du NaLu, parce que je sais qu'elle est fan de Yaoi, et qu'elle n'aime pas trop les couples hétéros =p…

Sinon, n'oubliez pas, le bouton « Review » est juste en bas !


End file.
